The Final Penance
by Lt.Gungirl
Summary: Roy Mustang's insubordination has finally pushed Bradley too far. In a fit of rage the Fuhrer condemns human sacrifice candidate to a punishment he deems worse than death. It isn't threats or isolation, this time it involves the Colonel's humanity. Story set during the winter months not shown in the series. Royai if you squint.
1. Watching Through Glass

**A/N: Howdy all! This is yet another fanfic for FMA. It seems that I visit it the most often. I'm currently rereading the series and a few uncommon ideas came to mind. I wanted to write something that is highly FMA canon with lots of character development. Of course I focus on my favorite Colonel and his faithful Lieutenant. For this one I suppose it will be more of a commander/subordinate relationship than any royai... I usually write the ship hard, but I feel it may muddle the quality here so while it isn't labeled as royai it is there if you squint.**

 **This takes place during those winter months they fail to show us in the series. All we know is that everyone makes their plans and acts on them by the time the Promised Day comes.**

 **Writing chimera is very particular and the reasoning must make sense on any level considered. This is why you won't see me write a wolf or big cat chimera.**

 **Please understand that when it comes to animals I prefer the ones that are notable based on their abilities rather than how awesome they look. I admit Arakawa's chimera are totally wicked, I actually really liked Zanpano and Heinkel's designs. For me the lion and the razorback boar are pretty cool creatures.**

 **With this story I chose something less for visuals and more for subtle traits, also the choice is based on the animal's penchant for hiding rather than defending itself. Plus it is a docile and reclusive animal. Also note that the creature I chose is capable of re-growing limbs. Everything correlates to the idea of the story. Before I leave you to the story I just want to thank my beta ClosetedOtakus24. Thanks for reading my craziness and making it look pretty!**

Riza Hawkeye followed Fuhrer King Bradley into Labratory number three, slightly confused. Why had he requested she come with him this time? She had asked herself repeatedly. Quite often, when the Homunculus left to check on something at the alchemy research labs, he left her behind to take care of some paperwork.

Today, he had told her it was manditory that she accompany him. As the building loomed over Riza, she tried to suppress a shudder. This was not going to end well, that much she could tell. She was aware that the military had authorized numerous kinds of alchemic experimentation that should have never been contemplated, and it disturbed her quite a bit.

What was worse was that alchemists seemed to care only for their scientific progress, and willingly abondoned their own families in the name of alchemy, and how they needed to succeed when the day of reckoning came. This country needed a leader who could show them how much greater Amestris could be without resorting to such depraved methods.

Now, as she entered the lab, she found herself feeling terribly out of place. Memories of marching down the halls with Mustang, Havoc, and Alphonse came to mind. The fight they had barely won brought back a feeling of regret. They had lost too much that night.

Alchemists and staff members moved out of their way, hastily. She just kept up with the Fuhrer's long strides. He seemed almost impatient, though it wouldn't be the first time. Riza had learned a great deal about her enemy while working under him.

Bradley, or Wrath, as some called him, was quite the temperamental creature. Anger was his default emotion, she observed, and that meant he often wavered in a state of constant irritation. Though capable of putting up a convincing mask, he was ill suited to hide his rage when it reached a certain point.

Yesterday, she had looked over some report that she had not been allowed to see, and even though it was well hidden, Riza had been able to feel the rage coming from him.

Despite this constant rage, he was capable of remaining patient, so long as those around him cooperated. In the office, he was quiet and thoughtful, ruminating on what he was doing, rather than making decisions based on his emotional status.

Except for today. She got the feeling this visit was an outlet for his anger.

When she came in yesterday, the anger had vanished. Instead, he seemed to make preparations for this visit, and had shot her several mysterious grins. Now, as they reached a door, she took his silent pause as a cue to open the door for him. Making her feel that pit in her stomach that screamed something was terribly wrong.

Bradley stepped into a small office, and beckoned to her to follow him in. A strange alchemist with a gold capped tooth was in the room, and he grinned. His eyes were a little off center, as though they refused to look straight ahead.

"Welcome Wrath " The alchemist greeted with an insane amount of excitement rolling from his tone. "Final prep is almost finished."

"Excellent. Tell me, how is the subject?" The pretend dictator asked.

"He put up a strong fight as you warned us he would, but we managed to secure him to the circle." The response came with a sideglance at Riza. She felt like she was missing something important. Who were they going to experiment on?

"But, he _is_ awake and conscious, correct?" This was said with a hint of desire. He wanted whoever they were discussing to know what was happening.

"The subject is quite conscious and lucid. It should make for an excellent viewing experience," Gold tooth beamed. He was going to enjoy whatever horror he had planned.

Riza tried to remain calm and indifferent. The last thing she needed to do was get on the Fuhrer's bad side.

"And the other ingredient?" Bradley asked. He forced that word, as though he were trying to keep Riza from figuring out what was going on. Was it something she would end up being connected to?

"Right here for your inspection, as promised." Gold tooth lifted a small glass terrarium with a lid from his desk.

Wrath looked the black and yellow creature over once and nodded. "This will be a good match."

Gold tooth vanished with the animal Riza had barely caught a glimpse of.

"Follow me Lieutenant. You won't want to miss this." Bradley left the office and headed in a new direction. He took quick, impatient strides. As they walked, he began to speak.

"Discipline is a necessity. Don't you think, Hawkeye?" He asked.

"Yes Sir," She replied quietly. She was trying to understand what they were talking about. Were they making a chimera? Or was it something totally different than what they were here to see?

"It is my belief that some humans require stricter methods than most. Some instantly learn their mistakes, while others continue to cause trouble," He went on. "Today is the day of the final penance."

While finishing his criptic words, he opened a door for her. "Welcome to the "Observation room"."

Riza stepped into the dimly lit room, with her eyes scanning it for any signs of a threat. But the room seemed as innocuous as her own bedroom back home.

Surely, this was not the place for her. Wrath, as he was called by those who knew the truth, stood facing a closed curtain. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, I want you to pay close attention to this experiment." His gruff voice left no room for questions. She simply nodded, not looking into his dark malicious gleam.

"Yes Sir." She shifted on her feet. There were no chairs in the small dark room, and she had been standing all day as she followed the enemy around like a dog on a leash. She was beginning to feel more and more like a slave around him. The Fuhrer had no good things to say about humans, and instead, sought to belittle those she held in high regard.

Coming here to watch this was about as exciting as watching him sip tea every afternoon, and then hearing him ask her what she thought about the coming Promised Day. Either he pummeled her with numerous questions, or he tried to learn something from her. Often times, he had tried to get a rise out of her by insulting Colonel Mustang to her face. Riza was rarely one for taking bait though, so he just focused on his preparations.

Bradley grabbed the gold braided rope hanging beside the thick black curtains, and pulled it. The panels of heavy fabric split apart and light from whatever was behind them flooded in. As the curtains came to a halt, flanking a large window, Riza stared at the scene before her, trying to remain calm.

In the center of an otherwise empty room made of concrete that bore claw marks and other such frightening signs of struggle, there was a large transmutation circle painted on the wall. Riza recognized the eight pointed star as the symbol for creation. It was one of the few facts about alchemy she could remember. She also noted the four runes for the four elements.

What made it so hard for her to remain calm, was the fact that a human being was tethered to a stone pillar in the center of the circle. It could have been any unlucky soldier bound to that array, but it had to be someone important, and not only to her, but so many others.

Riza turned outraged eyes on the Fuhrer. Her posture remained polite with only her brown eyes ablaze. "What are you doing?" She asked in a weak voice.

Bradley smiled wickedly. "Something that should have been done a long time ago." His voice carried a sort of glee in it. "This is the final penance. Discipline imposed by a higher authority."

Riza turned back to the all too familiar figure sitting in filthy uniform pants and a white wife beater. He sat leaning against the stone to ease the pain on his arms which were pulled back, wrapped around, and tied together on the opposite side.

Black locks of messy hair hid the blue-black bruise around his left eye. There were minor bruises on his shoulders as well. A sheen of sweat glistened on his brow. He had tried to defend himself, she could see that. She suddenly felt very guilty. Her duty was to protect him, and there he sat, facing a situation that she could not stop.

His gaze was pointed down, glaring at something. Riza followed his line of sight, and she stifled a gasp by covering her mouth with her hands. This was more than she could comprehend. Every other worry seemed to melt away as she understood just what kind of punishment the Fuhrer had suggested in the hall.

"That's right," Bradley murmured impatiently.

Riza realized now what kind of circle she was looking at. There in front of Roy Mustang, lied a small yellow and black salamander. The same creature Gold tooth had presented to Wrath.

"Why?" She asked, fighting to keep her desperation from her voice. She waited for his answer, staring at what was about to become a nightmare.

Bradley was having Roy Mustang turned into a chimera. The very thought made her stomach knot up and she felt light headed. They couldn't do this to him. Not when they had already taken so much.

"Please don't," Riza begged in a breathy whisper. "I'll take his place," She suggested, eager to find a way to save him. It was her duty to keep him safe, and she would be dammed if she didn't try.

Wrath merely laughed at her. "That isn't how equivalent exchange works," He sneered. "He doesn't understand the importance of keeping his nose out of things that don't concern him. I tightened his leash, I isolated him, and I gave him a chance to end his silly resistence."

His eye darkened considerably with unbound contempt. "But he refused to behave like a good dog, so now I'm going to teach him just how foolish he is. The one thing I've noticed about you humans, is that you take far too much pride in what you are. You look down on everything else, you even look down on humans who look or believe differently than you. The best way to humble a man, is to strip him of his very core."

Riza listened in disbelief.

"I commend you Lieutenant for your desire to help him, but he brought this upon himself. I know he's still plotting, and I know he's been sharing information somehow. I told both him and Elric that I would not stand for any shenaigans, and yet Fullmetal is missing and Mustang went and found a way to contact General Grumman. Had he been patient and obeyed, he could have spared himself this."

Riza was enraged by what was happening with those who were labeld human sacrifces. Without these alchemists, their plans were unhinged, but that didn't mean they wouldn't have some kind of back-up. If Edward and Alphonse could be found, she was sure they too would be punished in a similar action.

It seemed that everything just continued to spiral downwards, its pace getting faster and faster. With the clock ticking against them, and roadblocks like this one popping up, the goal continued to fall further and further out of her sight.


	2. Staring Down Condemnation

Roy Mustang was seething. It had taken him less than thirty seconds to recognize and identify the runes and design of the alchemy array they had shackled him to.

This was no ordinary transmutation they were about to incite. Roy remained calm though. Maybe he was being scared by his enemy. There was always a chance he was dreaming a nightmare, unlike all those silly lies he did feel pain in his dreams. Both emotional and physical pain translated in the horrors he viewed every night.

He knew such a hope was a long shot. Optimism had carried him this far, he would continue to use it to his advantage.

Now as he shifted to keep his left leg from cramping up he took in the full sight. A blocked window stared back at him. Perhaps a closed viewing room? He wondered if someone were already inside waiting to watch. The walls were gouged and scratched in a number of places, obviously making chimera was this room's sole purpose.

There was evidence of blood stains in a few places, they had been scrubbed but not erased. This made him feel worse. With the horror of what he hoped was merely a threat looming over his head he wished he could at least talk to Hawkeye one last time. He really needed to apologize to her.

With chimera there was never a guaruntee that a subject would survive the fusing process. He himself had read a number of disheartening reports about failed attempts. Making a chimera had no set of foolproof instructions. Different alchemists used varying transmutation circles and different creatures proved to make the process even more complicated. The only correlation he knew of was that all four elements had to be represented on the array.

With the odds stacked against him he tried to get a look at the runes bordering the circle around him. He could only see a portion but the flow seemed unusual to him. Instead of starting with day as most did it started with night. This was done in a reversed format. Unlike most arrays that used runes along the outer edge in a set format this one worked with it's own.

 _It goes from night to day. From death to life? No wait that can't work._ He looked again and corrected himself. _They separate the soul from the body, but instead of letting it go wherever souls go they hold it here in the center of the circle. While the bodies of the creatures being fused are deconstructed and reconstrcuted together the soul remains stagnant in the containment field. This allows the alchemist to focus on fusing the new body. Once the body is complete the soul is returned to it's orignal form, except that the form has been irrevocably changed._

As Roy solved the circle he heard the door behind him open. "This circle is only used for making chimera where the dominant ingredient is a human. You found a way to succeed by stalling the soul for a few minutes until the fusion is complete." He said aloud.

"Very good Mustang. I would expect nothing less from a State Alchemist with your reputation." Gold tooth appeared from his right carrying a small terrarium. "Too bad you are on the wrong side of the runes. It is a most marvelous spectacle."

Roy glared at him. "Is that the other creature?"

"Indeed. Take a look at what you'll be combined with. This is a salamander, have you heard of them?"

Roy nodded. As a child he had once visited a zoo with his aunt. She had taken him for his birthday one year and they had spent most of their time in the reptile house. Madam Christmas had found the building utterly revolting. She despised snakes and lizards, but Roy had liked them.

That day a zoo keeper had let him hold a number of creatures. He remembered holding a small snake and a large iguana but the thing that had struck as the most interesting was the salamander. It had been slimy and rather docile in his hands. It had just kind of sat there silently and looked at him.

His aunt had made him go wash his hands in the bathroom. If there was one thing she would not stand for it was him being dirty. There just wasn't room for dirt in her life.

"Good." Gold tooth murmured. "Go ahead and contemplate all the horrifying ideas you can imagine." He grinned at this.

Roy stared at him blankly as he plucked the yellow and black animal from it's habitation and placed it on the ground next to the Colonel.

He then left the room again.

This was taking a long time. Were they making sure everything was in place and just why was this happening? Would someone tell Roy?

He glared at the salamander. It really wasn't the poor animal's fault, but he really really didn't want to be fused with it. Sure he had heard a little of the chimera Ed and Al had met. They seemed like perfect transmutations by the description.

But if this were some sort of way to keep him from acting against his enemies surely they would make him into something that could never return to society. He felt his blood run cold at this thought and he suddenly realized the alchemist's words.

Ideas of hideous near failures filled his mnd to the brim for a few brief moments before logic rose back to it's place. No. He would not dwell on the horrors because they still needed him to commit human transmutation to become a sacrifice. That meant he would maintain his mind and the physical necessities to perform alchemy even if just one more time.

Biting his lip in thought he desperately tried at his bonds again. But they were too tight and the pillar was so wide that he could not create enough slack to stand up and pull his arms over it. After a few attempts at pulling the ropes loose and trying to pry the knots free he leaned against the stone behind him in defeat. He then tried scratching a circle with his nails but it seemed the stone had been fortified, which meant those claw marks had come from awfully strong beasts.

Trapped he glared at the salamander again. This time he wished it would catch on fire and incinerate to ashes. Then he would be free from the transmutation. Making a chimera required two or more live subjects.

Roy finally turned from the slamander and looked up at the observation window.

The blood drained from his face accentuating the dark bruise around his eye. A chill ran down his spine and his blood turned to ice. Of all the low down dirty things Wrath could think of, this was the worst. There facing him in despair was Riza Hawkeye along with Fuhrer Bradley. This was the end of his sanity. They couldn't force her to watch. It wasn't fair to her.

 _Damn them!_ He cursed mentally and tried to reach Hawkeye with his eyes. They met and she wavered on the bring of breaking down. He kept his gaze steady. His eyes held hers in a gentle but authoritative stare. _Don't worry about me._ His eyes told her. _Keep fighting no matter what. I can handle this. Don't let him see weakness._

Riza's eyes cleared somewhat and he relaxed. She would not give Bradley the satisfaction of seeing her crumple, nor would Roy. He was about to be debased in a few minutes already. No point in giving the enemt what he wanted.

"Ah Colonel Mustang, I see you've already put everything together." Bradley's voice came through a grate in the wall and it held a mild undertone of enthusiasm. "Do you know what this is?"

Roy refused to speak. He understood the question by the sweeping gesture that bastard made as he spoke. But the flame alchemist felt like he didn't owe Bradley anything, so he kept his dry lips tight.

"Stubborn as ever I see." Bradley mused. "Mustang I never do anything without reason. You should know that. I did not interfere with your men until you got too deep. Provoking me once was deadly enough, but you are so foolish as to incite my anger again. I know you contacted the East. I won't ask how, that isn't important. The only thing you need to know is that this is the last time I will discipline you. If I discover further insubordination after this I will kill you, I don't care how useful you may be."

So this was a punishment. Now that made sense. What was the best way to torture a stubborn human who refused to give up? Desroy him from inside. Bradley had been destroying him for years now, first the civil war in which Roy had become a murderer; now he planned to revoke his humanity.

Roy frowned in thought. Bradley spoke as though he expected Mustang to return to his post. Was this merely a sham transmutation to scare the piss out of him? He didn't think so. He looked back at Riza and decided he had one chance.

"I'm sorry." He said in a gentle voice. Bradley looked like he was about to reply but He continued. "My mistakes brought you here Lieutenant. Please forgive me."

Wrath stared in annoyance at the soldier. He made a gesture with his hands. It was time.

Roy swallowed hard as he made one final futile attempt at escaping his bonds. With no way out and Riza forced to be a witness he cleared his mind. The best way to get through this with some level of dignity was to keep calm and focus. He remembered Berthold Hawkeye drilling those two principals into his mind.

Remaining calm allowed him to see everything as it was, not how it looked. Staying focused gave him the opportunit to channel his anger into one thought that would keep him from going insane. His thought was how much he was going to enjoy seeing Wrath fall with the other homunculi in the spring.

That being said Gold tooth came back into the room.

Roy tensed knowing he was about to feel an excrutiating amount of pain. Gold tooth grinned maliciously. "I don't need to tell you the Fuhrer expects a good show."

Roy sneered at the other alchemist. "Well I hope he likes dissapointment."

Gold tooth shook his head as he knelt. "You are a rebelious one aren't you. No matter, this should help fix you."

Gold tooth placed his hands on the outer ring of the circle Roy was trapped in and the markings slowly came to life. Energy began to glow around him and it travelled through every rune and line.

The salamander ducked its head as the light reached an almost blinding shine.

Roy closed his eyes and prepared himself. He needed to keep his cool or Bradley would see him crumble. That was unacceptable. There was no way Wrath would get the show he desired. This was just another battle he had to face and he wasn't going to lose his mind.

In those few moments he had never hated anyone as much as he hated the Fuhrer.


	3. A Transmutation to Remember

**A/N: After two years... Yes I apologize for the long wait, but I am actually continuing on with this. So here's the next chapter.**

 **I must explain that I went through some insane crap over that two years. Some of it good most of it just weird. But I am back to writing and posting, and yes I intend to finish the fics I have started.**

Riza Hawkeye watched as her stomach grew tight and her heart beat erratically. This wasn't fair she thought. Roy had only done everything to help protect the people of Amestris. She unknowingly pressed her hands against the thick glass holding her back from running to his side.

She felt Bradley's eye on her. He was probably enjoying her discomfort. A satisfied breath from him made her want to pull her gun on him, but she knew it would do her no good. The Homunculus would be out of her bullet's range before she even took aim. She was really beginning to hate how unfair homunculi were in a fight. It seemed that only someone who was capable of weilding alchemy had any chance of successfully killing the damnable creatures.

Riza's eyes tried to reach the Colonel's one last time but he had closed them. Presumably he was focused on his thoughts, concentrating on whatever would help him from losing his sanity during this horrifying process. She also recognized this as an attempt to remain silent no matter how painful the process became.

Light blazed in the other room. At first it seemed to just glow annoyingly, and then it arced with familiar energy. Sparks ignited around the circle and shot towards the man she was unable to save.

She saw his body shudder as the energy struck him and passed through him. His brow furrowed slightly and he seemed to sweat more profusely. He was in pain and all she wanted to do was make it stop.

Guessing by the appearance of the alchemy room beyond, the glass would be almost impossible to break even if she shot it. There was no hope of stopping this madness now that it had begun. All she could do was watch.

Part of her, that part of her that was irrevocably emotionally attached to Roy Mustang, wanted to turn away and not see the torture he was undergoing. And the logical battle hardened soldier forced her to watch. Failing to keep him safe hadn't been her fault she remembered. Bradley had taken her hostage and Roy had been left without his protector.

More energy arced into him seeming to increase in strength and intensity. The same thing was happening to the salamander which was lying on its stomach too blinded and shocked to move.

Roy's lips pulled back as he gritted his teeth. He was twitching now as though the energy were hyping him up. He remained silent though. Not a word or scream was uttered from his mouth.

Riza glared at Gold tooth's back. He would surely pay for this when their time to fight back finally came. She would put a bullet in this alchemist's head if she got the chance. He didn't deserve to live because there was no telling how many lives he had ruined. And yet she knew that she was being a hypocrite. To end his life for the lives he had destroyed would mean that she and Roy also deserved to die for what they had done in Ishval.

Bradley chuckled beside her watching intently. The glow had begun to get so bright that all she could see was Roy's head as it twitched every now and again.

She gave her enemy a sideglance that he missed due to his eyepatch. She couldn't see his good eye, but she could see the slight smile to his lips. He was enjoying it by the way he stood relaxed and calm. He was still angry with Mustang but he was also entertained by the pain the man was enduring.

The light dimmed briefly as a muffled scream emenated from the Colonel. His strained voice was full of anguish. He'd lost his focus on not allowing the pain to get the better of him. His tortured voice resonated with her heart and she felt like calling out to him. She wanted to shout his name so he knew she was there for him. But she knew there was no way he could hear her from inside that ring of hell.

Bradley nodded in approval of this show of weakness. She hated him for using this to entertain himself. The bastard had chosen this punishment for two reasons; to debase her idiot Colonel and to enjoy the sick show Gold tooth was conducting. The whole event was just for the Fuhrer's pleasure. She felt her loathing for him increase tenfold with every passing second. The more of Wrath she saw the less she could tolerate him.

When Roy's body slumped forward and the glow around it let up Riza instinctively pressed closer to the window. Her eyes searched for a sign that her oldest friend was still breathing, but he remained motionless. The panic began to rise as a lump in her throat while she tried to keep her cool.

This couldn't be happening being turned into a chimera was bad enough, but if he died here and now then what was going to happen? Could they defeat the enemy without the Flame Alchemist? She doubted it and not because she was biased about him. Edward and Alphonse were formidable but they were still children. Somehow she didn't believe they could face five homunculi and then that powerful father alone.

Olivier who would soon be arriving in Central was bound to have a strong army but they could hardly take on the monsters and the soldiers that High Command would deploy on the Promised Day. Riza had heard of others involved but without knowing their skills she could make no assessment of them.

While they might all do just fine on their own Mustang was a valuable member to this resistence. He had been plotting and orchestrating so much of their plans it would be devestating to lose him. Also he had a terrifying amount of power at his fingertips. His alchemy was most useful in a battle regarding those nigh immortal homunculi. As far as she knew he was only one to defeat a homunculus by himself. Sure the Elrics had captured one with the foreigner kid, but Roy had slain Lust.

"He isn't dead." Bradley assured in an amused voice. He was watching her for a moment a curious gleam in his right eye. Apparently he enjoyed watching her squirm as her former C.O. was in danger. She glared back at him and he continued to watch the transmutation.

His presence beside her was making her sick and she could feel the bloodlust rolling from him. Her stomach twisted as the fusion began. She watched as the salamander glowed until it seemed to disintegrate into light. Shimmering particles shot for the man she had promised to follow into hell.

They entered his body in a steady flow that was absorbed into his chest. It wasn't long before the last particle made contact with Mustang's clavical and vanished within him. All of a sudden his body began to glow. Each and every inch of his figure glowed brillaintly. Even his hair began to shine with luminescence.

She found herself admiring the angelic quality this gave him. But the cold reality of his humanity being tampered with returned and she scolded herself. This was no time to get caught up in aesthetics of alchemy. While it was truly a beautiful sight it was also a disgusting display of what alchemy was capable of.

She was almost ready to scream at the Fuhrer for this indignation. How she wanted to beat the ever living pulp out of him. It would surely feel good. Instead she took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

Mustang's body glowed blinding white for a moment and she had to close her eyes. The sound of energy suddenly died out. The light faded almost instantly and she opened her eyes.

The circle was dead and the alchemist was standing up from it and walking towards the Colonel. Riza's eyes wavered over the image. She had a hard time focusing on one particular part of the man she was watching to get a good image of what they had done.

Bradley caught her attention suddenly. "Hawkeye," She barely turned her head towards him. "Eyes on me please." It was not a suggestion, he demanded she look at him.

Riza begrudgingly tore her gaze from Roy to Wrath her eyes cold and spiteful. "Yes Sir?" She responded hollowly.

"You do understand why I brought you?" He asked coyly.

"Perfectly." Riza gritted her teeth in anger. If she had thought the Colonel was infuriating at times than Wrath was infuriating by just existing. He had such contempt for her commander it made her sick. Sure Roy Mustang was a choice piece of work, but he was her piece of work.

No matter what she had promised to follow him so he could fix this nation. Despite his misgivings and his ego she believed in his altruistic vision for the future. Maybe they were both pig-headed fools without a clue how the real world worked, even so she would never trade their dream for anything.

"You hate me don't you?" The Fuhrer asked insinuating that she should watch herself.

"What gives you that idea?" She asked feining innocence.

"I don't need to use my left eye to notice your posture and tension Lieutenant." He remarked coldly. This was a warning to watch her emotions.

"You wanted me to see this because you thought it would hurt me didn't you." She observed. He remained stoic before returning his gaze to Mustang.

Riza did the same not even attempting to hide her shocked gasp.


	4. The Finished Product

Roy Mustang had endured the pain for as long as he could. Though he told himself rather vehemently not to shriek the sound still escaped his throat. It felt a little weak though, like even his vocal chords were being stretched to their limit.

The pain.

Oh god it was awful. Every nerve was a live wire of burning hot sensation. His mind felt as though it were crumbling in on itself to shield his very sanity from the pain. Each second that passed only intensified the mind numbing experience.

The experience.

He had, like any other alchemist, wondered what it felt like to be on the other side of a transmutation. What was it like to be deconstructed and then reconstructed into something else? Now that he knew he wished he had never ever been curious about it.

Excruciating was a good way to describe the hell of being on the wrong side of a transmutation. Now he understood that term in a whole new way. It was like someone was dousing him in acid and burning his flesh at the same time all while stabbing his insides with sharp knives.

There was no way he could handle the blazing sharp twinges all over his body for much longer. Not when he could hardly get a breath of air into his lungs. His heart pounded against his ribcage violently. This was far too much for his body to withstand. His mind blurred at the consuming pain, he felt fevered and lightheaded. Any moment now he would pass out or die.

He shuddered once and for a breif moment it seemed he was unconscious. All he knew was that it was no longer hard to breath, no longer did he feel like his body was ablaze, and no longer did he hear the sound of alchemic energy arcing and racing around and through him.

The dark stillness eased his soul. He regained his thoughts. Bradley would surely pay for this. His evil had to be stopped no matter what and it would be the alchemist who ensured it. Even if he himself did not kill Wrath he would make sure the deed was done when the time came.

But this momentary repreive was just that, momentary.

As if coming out of thick syrup his mind registered the world again. First was aching sore tenderness over every inch of him. No part of him inside and out was spared from the sensation. He choked on a breath as though he had been holding his breath for a long time and the air burned his lungs.

Opening his eyes brought about the realization that there was no longer the glow of a transmutation around him. Instead it was pleasantly darker though his eyes still needed time to adjust. They seemed to not want to focus, as if it were painful to do so.

He noted that everything was painful at this point.

The room was quiet save for the apporach of Gold tooth. The insane alchemist was walking in Roy's direction a wicked gleam in his offset eyes. That single gold-capped tooth shone in the light like a warning signal.

Something deep within Roy said _Run!_ But he was still bound to the stone pillar so he couldn't move. Not that he was one for running. Colonel Mustang never ever turned tail in a fight unless it were the last option available.

Roy took a deep breath and was about to shout profanities at the man when he caught sight of a bewildered look in the eyes of the woman behind him. Through the viewing window he could see her chocolate colored irises were surprised and confused. Her look gave the impression that something was off.

He then remembered the pain was caused by the transmutation that should have turned him into a chimera. Instantly he looked at himself. But his legs and feet looked fine. He wiggled his toes still clothed in socks and took no notice of anything unusual. If he could get his hands free he could feel himself for any changes.

A shadow blotted out the light and Roy looked up into the eyes of Gold tooth who grinned ominously. "What a perfect specimen we have here." He chortled with pride. He knelt in front of Roy and grabbed the man's chin.

Roy tried to pull free but he had no leverage and Gold tooth was surprisingly strong. The alchemist turned the captive's head first left and then right inspecting it. "A perfect transmutation. At a glance no visible signs of having been transmuted." He forced Roy's jaw open and looked inside his mouth. "Teeth and tongue are normal." He added.

Bradley followed by Hawkeye stepped into the room. The Fuhrer looked at him intently. "I want to see proof he's been properly transmuted." His voice was cold and demanding.

"Of course Sir. Let me just get him untied first." Gold tooth responded quickly scurrying behind Roy. He immediately felt the ropes around his chafed wrists let up and he yanked his arms forward eagerly.

Rubbing his raw wrists he looked at Wrath with utter disdain. His black eyes fell to the Lieutenant and they softened when he saw the worry and concern for him. "I'm alright Hawkeye." He murmured in a dry voice.

She nodded silently closing her eyes to keep from shedding tears. Roy could tell her nerves were frayed but she had no intentions of leaving him alone with their enemy. He commended her for her bravery.

Wrath laughed at Roy and Riza both. The Flame Alchemist felt his temper rise again now that the pain had ebbed somewhat. He still didn't feel like standing, he was certain his legs would turn to jelly the minute he rose.

"What's so amusing to you?" Roy demanded his voice gaining strength.

Bradley stopped laughing and swiftly bent down so he was in the man's face. His one eye glared with malicious intent and his shadow fell over Roy like a grey storm cloud full of sparking lightning.

Roy managed to keep from shuddering at the sudden ice that trickled down his spine. He was not afraid of his enemy in the least. But some strange feeling of fear and revulsion struck him. It was akin to his instincts as a soldier and completley out of character for him.

"Did I say you could speak to my personal aid?" The homunculus asked. Roy remained silent knowing it was better that way. His eyes remained unwavering in silent defiance. It didn't matter he had just been transmuted, he would not bow to this dictator and monster for one second.

The tension in the air multiplied instantly as the Fuhrer seemed ready to make yet another move. Roy tightened his hands into fists feeling the tingling pinprick of the blood flow returning to his icecold hands.

Roy was trying to stay composed in front of his enemy but he doubted he could. This was a lot of stress and shock to his system and he could feel the near exhaustion in his bones. What had they done to him? Had it merely been all show? Was he really a chimera because he didn't feel different.

The idea made him boil with outrage. How dare the enemy before him go so far as to strip him of his only birthright. It was an honor to be a human, something to be taken as a responsibility. It was man that ruled knowledge and understanding. They were the ones that had pioneered the world.

To be fused with an animal was like taking a step backwards. What good would he be now? Could he even continue for his goal? Though he seemed normal at a glance his very insides could be so hideously destroyed that maybe he would never live to old age. Or perhaps he would never again be able to walk into battle confident and unflinching. He had a feeling that was the desire of this punishment.

Indignant and humiliated as he was he promised not to show weakness until he was alone. He needed to stay strong for Hawkeye, for the Elrics, and for every single citizen.

Gold-tooth reappeared an odd device in his hands. "This is the new model. It should create enough stress that the body will automatically revert." He said offering it to the Fuhrer.

Bradley took the device and pressed the button on it. Electricity sparked on the far end of the short rod he held. With a wild gleam in his eye he turned back to Roy.

"Shall we get a good look at what he really is now?" He suggested. His words were aimed at Riza who held her tongue. Her biting sarcasm was brimming under the surface even her former commander could see that.

The rod was pointed at him and he felt the energy strike him. It surged into his body like moments before and he fell back writhing. It burned and sizzled on his shoulder where Wrath had placed the weapon.

The rod hit his skin again and he jolted violently. His voice came out in a gasp. "Dam you!" He managed. He was going to try to overcome the pain with a feat of will power when his body suddenly itched. His skin tingled breifly surprising him as he lay back against the pillar he had just been tied to.

Roy closed his eyes attempting to concentrate. A sharp femenine gasp startled him and he opened his eyes. The Lieutenant and Bradley were staring one in satisfaction and the other in horror.


	5. Something We Must Do

Riza Hawkeye stared in shock. Her beloved Colonel was truly a chimera. Only this wasn't the unbalanced fusion of Nina Tucker and her dog. This was a better fusion, one in which man was the dominant result with the ability to control the animal's features that had come through. He would not have to hide from the world, there was still hope for his ambitions.

Mustang's eyes had turned completely black, the skin on the back of his arms had turned black in a similar pattern to the original salamander's markings, and from his backside a tail curled around his legs. Her eyes lingered on the new limb in mild shock, the idea of him being an honest-to-truth fusion of man and animal fully sunk in. He was forever transfigured.

The Fuhrer handed the prod back to Goldtooth and took a good long look. His one eye seemed to catalogue everything about Roy in that moment. "Excellent work."

"Thank you Sir."

"Leave us." The homunculus ordered.

The man left instantly. "So Mustang how do you feel now?"

Roy remained silent as his hands came up into his line of sight and he gasped. His eyes roved over what he could see of himself in mute horror. He'd been watching Riza's reaction up until now. And the pain and anguish in her beautiful eyes pierced deeply. One again his stupidity and recklessness had caused her undue pain and stress. He was such an idiot.

The Flame Alchemist took a moment to truly understand what he had become.

Bradley's goon had managed to successfully fuse the salamander into his already existing body. His soul was still in tact, his mind quite sound, but this new frightening visage was unexpected. His eyes furrowed deeply as he processed the fact that yes he now had a tail. It was disconcerting to say the least. He trembled in bound rage. His body had been taken and used by this monster as if his life didn't matter. It did matter. He was a human, a being capable of making the world different. Didn't that matter?

Obviously their enemy was quite used to and enjoyed turning people into pets. Into shells of what they once were. Because if a man is no longer a man what right do they have to claim they have free will? Then again had Roy been fundamentally changed? He still possessed lucid self-awareness. In his thoughts and memories he found no flaws, no alien presence. Surely this was more of a cosmetic change, Roy was still a sacrifice candidate, whatever that meant. So they couldn't tamper with him too much.

For once Roy was glad to be able to separate himself from a situation and use cold scientific logic to better understand it. This new form was alarming but at least it wasn't a constant thing. He would most likely revert back to his human appearance when the danger was no longer present and his body calmed down. As he sat there trying to come to grips with this new reality, he decided that when he became Fuhrer he would outlaw all chimera research. It as too dangerous, the person weilding it was too powerful. Because what kind of ruler allowed their people to be turned into sub-human creatures through an abuse of science? Certainly he would not allow it.

Riza attempted to step towards him, to help but Bradley grabbed her shoulder.

"Mustang, this was a warning. Keep up whatever silly revolution you are plotting and Lieutenant Hawkeye will be next." Bradley growled. "I wonder what kind of creature my alchemists could come up with for her."

Roy's eyes shot up to look at the Fuhrer in utter disgust. "That won't be happening."

"Then I take it you understand?" Mustang nodded too tired to even pretend to be defiant. His entire body had been rearranged, his DNA irrevoably fused with that of a salamander. How ironic that he, the only alchemist to weild flame alchemy, had been fused with the very animal that symbolized fire. Hell he had a representation of it on his ignition gloves.

Riza watched him sadly her eyes were full of despair. She knew what this meant to them both. She also held a deep fire in her eyes, the kind that scared even Roy. She was truly full of disgust for the creature smirking at them.

"Lieutenant,"

"Yes Sir?" Hawkeye asked her voice surprisingly steady.

"I will allow you to speak with him for several minutes. Be aware I will be able to hear everything you say." Bradley left them staring at each other in shock.

Before he could say anything she was right in front of him her eyes watering but no tears came. "Are you alright Colonel?"

"I think so." Roy replied. He blinked then looked at the tips of his fingers which had widened a bit. "Though I hardly call this alright."

"I'm so sorry." Hawkeye murmured. "I'm supposed to have your back, but with my current post I am unable to even check up on you properly."

"It's my fault. Just like this whole mess is. I should apologize to you." Roy shook his head. As he relaxed in her presence the odd itching sensation returned and his normal appearance was restored. He shuddered at the idea of having a human form and a chimera one.

"What will they do to you?" Riza asked.

"I suppose I'll be examined, cleared, and returned to my post so as not to cause any suspiscion. If I go missing now someone will notice. I'm already under surveilance. He wants me to make a mistake." Roy replied.

"Understood." Hawkeye noticed the truth for what it was. Despite the fact that Roy was indeed working with Armstrong and Grumman to secure a counter attack for the Homunculi's scheme, he had not actually been caught in any activity.

"Take care." Mustang said quietly.

"Please stay out of trouble." Hawkeye replied.

Bradley came back and with that Mustang was removed by several researchers.

"So Lieutenant what did you think?" Bradley asked as they left the lab.

"I do not know Sir. It was an experience I will not forget." She replied in a manner that suggested her initial anger was settling into a simmer at the back of her thoughts. Roy's message had made it clear they were to continue with the plans. Not even being the test subject of experimentation was going to stop their cause.

"I thought so." The Fuhrer replied smugly.

Hawkeye was dismissed to her home. The whole ordeal had taken much longer than Hawkeye thought and it was already getting late. Thankfully she was able to return to her home where Black Hayate was waiting for her.

The little dog wagged his tail and rushed to her as she slumped down in her apartment. With the door locked she tried to calm herself. She was sure she was being watched by Selim but she didn't care. After that first startling encounter with the most terrifying monster she'd yet to meet she was always aware he could be watching her.

The dog licked her and rubbed his muzzle against her cheek as she held the dog and silently wept for her true commander. She may have been working for Bradley at the moment but Roy Mustang was the man she promised to follow into hell.

He had been in danger, because she wasn't there to protect him. That failure alone stung deeply, even if it was their own actions that had put them in this situation she still should have been able to defend him. Her goal was to make sure he achieved his goal.

That was the agreement they lived by. A pact they silently reminded each other of every day. The burden they carried was great, and the outcome was not for them, but they strove to reach it every day.

The only way that this country could progress was if those monsters were destroyed. And the sooner the better.

Mustang turned his mind off as they poked and prodded him looking for any flaws in his new form. Luckily everything seemed healthy and he was left alone in a cell.

They had stolen his birthright. Even if he loathed what he now was, he could still continue striving for his goal. Chimera were creatures made when alchemy fused two living organisms into one. Most alchemists who tried it created haphazard halfbreeds.

The alchemist who had transmuted him was very familiar with his work and capable of not so much as fusing two separate creatures, but infusing the 'base' creature with the characteristics of a 'secondary' creature. In a sense there was still a good portion of his humanity in tact.

In a sense this really didn't change anything, he was still Colonel Mustang the Flame Alchemist. So long as he maintained control over his own body no one would know. The only person who mattered already knew. And if they could keep it to themselves, at least until the Promised Day, then maybe they had a chance at saving the country.

As much as he wanted to dwell on the horror of what had happened he needed to keep his focus on what mattered. Hawkeye had understood his message, she was to keep striving, to remember what the end game was.

Nothing was more important than stopping the Homunculi. Besides his life belonged to the country, he had vowed a very long time ago that he would not rest until Amestris was better off. So he would not fall into despair now, not when the Elrics, Armstrongs, Grumman, and his own subordinates were counting on him.

Mustang knew he deserved hell for Ishval, and if this was it, then so be it. He could handle a taste of alchemy's worst so long as he was able to continue on his path to restoring his country. He'd crossed rivers of mud before, often times much deeper ones.


	6. A Will That Can Not Be Restrained

Roy groaned awake. His body ached all over and the cold cement underneath him did no favors. After a long moment of placing what had happened previous he slowly rolled over onto his stomach to bury his face away from the overhead light.

Protesting at even this small motion, his muscles burned and tensed. Clear headed he fought the urge to wretch, unfortunately he was slowly becoming aware of new senses. Light was the first one to affect him. It felt a lot more like having his eyes seared out than it normally did when he stared at a lamp or his own flames.

The second was his sense of smell. As an alchemist and a soldier he could pick up a lot of strange and unsual odors faster than civilians, but this was a whole new level. He could smell from much farther now, even taste it on his tongue. And at the moment what he could smell was decaying flesh, there was a dead chimera, made solely of animals in the cell to his right. He could smell and somehow differentiate the scent of some predatory beast. More importantly even underneath that he could smell the guard watching him intently. Roy was an alchemist, he could perform any number of stunts to escape.

So his hands were gloved and bound, fingernails could cut a transmutatuion circle into flesh so there were special precautions taken. The guard was a stone faced man with a dead fish eyed glare. What had Roy wary of the big brute was the undeniable smell of something beastial rolling off the man. He was another chimera. But this one had a distinct threatening aura about him. Whatever animal they had fused him with was not one to take lightly.

Sitting up proved less of a chore and more of a pain as he pushed himself up. Luckily Roy was well attuned to his old instincts enough to tell which ones were superimposed on him by the salamander traits he now caried. And he hated them. The idea to flee, the docility of such an animal was aggravating. Because even though he hadn't meant to and had steeled himself for the threat, the guard outside had made a show of force when he was deposited in the cell the evening before and Roy had retreated to a corner as he tried to make sense of his warring instincts.

Roy sneered when the guard gave a sharp toothed malicious grin.

The guard's lip curled up in a loud growl but he made no move to come closer. Roy sighed heavily and leaned against the wall staring up at the stone ceiling above. As he did he took stock of all physical features in his current state.

Hands and feet were tender but he could move all ten digits. Legs worked as he bent the knees and rolled his ankles. Internal organs felt rather ok. Maybe, as he suspected, the fusion was mostly cosmetic and mental. Bradley wanted him to be less defiant, and to feel ashamed of himself. His elbows wrists and shoulders all worked just fine. Neck turned with only mild resistence from pain and his face felt normal. He didn't have any signs of swelling or numbness anywahere.

Despite his reluctance for others to see what Goldtooth had turned him into he wanted to figure out everything now. He would not have time once he was returned to his station. There were people who would notice if Colonel Mustang was suddenly silent. People like the Elrics who could probably send someone in to search out the truth. Or Haweye who would subtley make Bradley's work a living hell if she learned her true C.O. was being kept like an animal in a cage.

Roy focused his thoughts on the instincts in the back of his mind, the ones that wanted to run and hide, he slowly pulled them forward and with it came the itching sensation of his physical change. Opening his eyes he took stock of his appearance. Hs fingertips were no longer slender, but slightly bulbous and in an experiment Roy pressed one to the wall as expeted his skin clung to the brick.

After a few moments of trying to will his skin to release he pulled his hand away. While not necessarily something to be grateful for it could prove to be a useful ability. His arms and back were marked by a black pattern. While not really interesting it did pose an aesthetic threat to his appearance. As did his fully black eyes. While this wasn't so bad, it gave him a rather inhuman visage.

But the best, oh his most favorite part yet, was the dam tail that grew and retracted from his spine. It felt thick and heavy, made of muscle that came and went with his tranformations. This he had no idea of what to do with. It would likely be a handicap, useless dead weight that would most likely trip his balance or get caught painfully. Yes it was truly a spectacular defect to his once pure human figure.

Deciding his heightened senses and perhaps the ability to cling to walls and other supports in a dangerous situation were the only things of use he pulled the real Roy Mustang back to the forefront of his mind and it all faded away. It was fortunate he could at least pretend he was still human. In some ways he was still very much a human, one with the unique attributes of a slamander, but the core of who he was had not been tampered with.

He still had eyes on the Fuhrer's throne. Vengeance for Hughes was still high on his list of goals. Saving the whole dam country from some freaking monsters who had set up shop in their very government was still his number one priority. So instead of panicking or even worrying about what he had become he chose to continue in his plotting.

Olivier was still moving her men in, still building their own tank in the basement of that magnificent mansion. The Elric's were still separated, gathering those who could and would fight for the cause. Hell they'd even convinced foreigners to give them a hand. And if he could trust the reports, Scar had chosen to accept the rule of 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. What an insane bunch they were. The rebels of Amestris were so scattered and seemingly uncoordinated it looked impossible to the untrained eye.

But Mustang knew better. These were all tactical moves of the greatest value. Each pair of hands they brought in was a step closer to success. The Elrics had enough friends from their adventures that they were gaining a large amount of momentum. Olivier's men would die if she ordered them to. So long as she remained firm in her beliefs they would never waver. Grumman's circle of influence had secured them the opening they would need. An opening that would pave the way for the resistance to take a stand. Mustang's own unit were busy meddling where they could even scattered on the wind as they were.

Most importantly was the inclusion of the Xingese contingency, the foreigners who had been pulled into Amestris's corruption, who were fierce warriors devoted to whatever goal they had here. The Ishvalans who were working from the outskirts, on some kind of plan, it was obvious by the way they moved they were implimenting something.

Everything would come together. Roy could see the bigger picture. It all worked, every variable that was somehow moving separately but for the same cause. It was a unique scheme to see forming, so chaotic in it's appearance that each individual factor seemed harmless and unthreatening. But when put together as a whole, it becam a truly frightening group effort to prove that the people of the country were not merely fodder for some insane scheme of world domination. That even enemies would risk their lives to fight against the monsters of Amestris spoke volmes to the desperation of their fight.

It was this hope that Roy held fast to even as he heard the sounds of agony and misery from the depths of the lab he was trapped in. These thoughts gave him some small comfort as he thought about what he would need to get back to as soon as he was declared cooperative enough to be restored to his position. He knew that for a short while he would pretend to be a repentant good little dog until he was back in the thick of the battle.


	7. A Hope to Sear the Darkness

Riza spent the next morning of her day off for the week, in a haze.

Her guilt was pretty bad. She'd almost given up when she thought he was dead. Now she felt just as useless as then. Even if he was still alive he had been irrevocably damaged by the transmutation. And she hadn't been able to prevent it, just like she couldn't prevent Lust from running him through with her deadly nails. Once again she had unintentionally let down her superior. The one person she would follow into hell, even if he asked her to.

Blaming herself got neither of them anywhere, but she could not help the overwhelming sense that if she had been at his side she could have done something. Had Bradley not had her in his pocket like some bauble he stole from Mustang she might have had the chance to spare him this degradation.

Riza wanted to show up at his apartment. If for no other reason than to beg him for forgiveness for not fulfilling her duty. She had a made a promise to him just as he had to her, even if circumstances made it almost impossible to achieve. Without him, she had no goal, her goal was to help him reach his.

There was no doubt that Roy's ideaology could do Amestris a lot of good. He could reshape the government into something of a democracy that would lessen the power of any one man at the top. But he couldn't do that if he couldn't trust the people he rallied to his cause. If his supporters were ineffective in their jobs how could he ever see his dream come to fruition?

Riza brewed a cup of tea trying desperately to remember that the blame was not on her. She stared at the darkening fluid. If only she had been closer to him, or been able to at least checl on him more frequently. Then Bradley's men might not have gotten the chance to sneak up on the Colonel. Or perhaps they would both be chimera now. Or worse.

Despite her best efforts she knew that from now on it would be even harder to not attempt to put a bullet through Bradley's skull. Everyday she was there at his side constantly within easy range of her enemy, but impulsive action was not her nature. She withheld from attempting to end him not only because it was futile, but because it would ruin the plans everyone was so carefully building. To throw months of work away to get back at someone as vile as he would be a selfish waste.

She could imagine how good it would feel, to see him stare at her in complete shock as the life drained from him. She was so close to him all the time, but he kept her there as a warning and as a pet. She knew he would see her actions for what they were before she drew her weapon. And then that sword of his would probably run her through.

Would he kill her quickly? Leaving a body for Mustang to mourn over like Hughes? Would she endure a painful wound just long enough for Wrath to enjoy watching Roy suffer yet more torture at his hands? That would most likely be it. He'd want the Flame Alchemist to be so devastated there would be no rebellion left in him. She had to remain calm in Bradley's presence and keep her head down. His day of reckoning was fast approaching.

But this was Mustang, the man she had watched from the shadows of her childhood home, the man she gave her darkest secrets to and in turn kept his, the man she had saved numerous times in Ishval, the man she protected from Scar and other assassins, and the man she hope would one day make this world a better place. How could Bradley decide he had the right to screw around with someone's life?

She sipped the tea out of habit than desire for the taste. Her nose and lips crinkled as she swallowed. It was just as bitter as her thoughts at the moment. "Hayate what have we gotten ourselves into?" She asked the dog patiently sitting at her side. He whined eager to heal whatever pain his master was feeling. A halfhearted sile graced her lips as she felt the dog nuzzle her thigh.

"I really hope we know what we're doing." She murmured. There was no way this could end good. It would end bloody, it would end in chaos, it would certainly end with a lot of complications, but it would not end like the stories from childhood. How could it when so much had already been taken from them?

Jean Havoc had given his legs, the Elrics their freedom, Maria Ross her honor, Hughes his life, Scar his name, Lanfan her arm, Winry her peace of mind, and now Roy had given his humanity. All because they sought the answers to their own separate goals. Goals that had all lead them to the same terrifying source. The very head of their beloved country was a corrupt monster and it's heart nothing more than an engine to do its will. A will so grim and dark there was hardly any hope to hold onto.

How she wished she could speak with the Colonel right now. Somehow, in her darkest moments he was always there to shed a little light on her. Finding hope in him was easy, even with hands so stained with blood it could never be washed off. Roy always saw the silver lining, the chance to take from a bad situation even the tinest of value and turn towards bettering the world for next time.

How he could do this she didn't know. Maybe he was so bent on alchemy's first law being truth that he looked at every single event under the idea that for something good to happen something bad happened first. While it sounded flawed it made a lot of sense as well.

After a while of her just sitting and moping Hayate barked at the door impatiently. Prompted to get up and do something she walked the dog. It did her good to be reminded of the things they fought for. Like the children who came up to her asking to pet her dog or the elderly couple seated at a bench enjoying the view.

"How silly I can be." Riza murmured to herself. What would Roy think if he knew she had been depressed over him? He'd probably yell at her again. That just wouldn't do, she had let him down enough as it was. She had to keep on striving for their goal, do whatever she could to help him, and she couldn't let these current hurdles slow them down. There was a date coming when the country and quite possibly the world would need them to stand tall and fearless in the face of their true enemy.

Three days later she spotted Roy in the cafeteria looking tired but healthier. The bruising on his face had faded considerably as had the stress marks from having been transmuted. But his eyes were haunted. She could always recognize when he was suffering. Perhaps he was wondering what other horrors the military had partook in over the years or maybe he worried about how she was handling the situation.

Though she knew his heart was much larger than anyone outside of his trusted ring believed, she wished he would worry about himself for a change. What a truly amazing man she had the honor of knowing. Someday she would see him at the top lending his desire to protect to every citizen.

Without hesitation she sat at his table and said nothing for a long while. She just went about eating her stew in a silent show of solidarity.

Roy's eyes brightened at her sudden appearance but he remaiend stoic, most likely afraid that anything he said would give something away. After a few minutes had passed like this he huffed out a sigh to get her attention. When her eyes rose to meet his he quirked a half smile.

"Thank you Lt." He murmued softly.

"For what?" She asked. "I merely do my duty."

Roy stretched and picked up his empty tray, "As long as I know you are, I can too." He whispered before standing and walking away. Riza closed her eyes and fought a gentle smile. Even in her own pain she could still give him support, still remind him that she was there for him. It felt good to know that for once she could give him some hope. They could get through this. No matter what this would not stop them just like nothing else in the past had.


	8. End Notes

**So this is it for now. I feel like for the moment nothing more can be written at this level. If I have time to keep this up I will be writing it as a new story. This one will pick up at the final battle-make note I do not intend to change the final fight- It is in it's entirety a beautiful ending, but I will make minor changes involving Roy's chimera form.**

 **Also note- I want to thank Shiloh Moon, Bright Eyes Illusionist, and everyone else who reviewed this!**

 **Please send me requests/ideas for chimera!Roy oneshots and such! I'd really love to know what you lovelies would like to read!**

 **Again thank you for your support and please keep an eye out in the next couple months for more of this plotline!**


End file.
